crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Russell
Jack Russell is a man stricken with lycanthropy which allows him to transform into a werewolf. He is a member of the Howling Commandos where he goes by the alias of Werewolf by Night. Personality History Powers and Abilities Lycanthropy - Jack Russell can transform himself into a werewolf, through sheer force of will, usually by meditating on the image of a full moon. While in that form, he retains his normal intellect and is capable of speech (with some difficulty). During a full moon, however, he changes involuntarily, loses his cognitive abilities, and looks more like a wolf than a human. *'Superhuman Strength' - The Werewolf possesses superhuman strength. While in his intermediate form, he is able to lift about 1,500 lbs. His more wolf-like form, during a full moon, is somewhat more powerful and he is capable of lifting 1 ton. His strength also extends into the muscles of his legs, allowing him to leap, from a crouch, roughly 18 feet into the air. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhumanly Acute Senses' - The werewolf has superhumanly acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. He can see part of the infrared spectrum and thus detect the heat signatures of objects or people in total darkness. He can smell other living creatures within 100 feet (when upwind) and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. He can hear the sound of a heartbeat in a cave at a distance of 30 feet. *'Superhuman Durability' - The tissues of his body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Jack is capable of withstanding low caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, and exposure to temperature without sustaining injury. *'Claws and Teeth' - The Werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling him to rend through a variety of substances including fabric, wood, cinderblock, and even some metals. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - The Werewolf is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a short amount of time. His ability to heal is at least 10 times that of a human. Weaknesses The Werewolf has a special vulnerability to objects or weapons composed of silver. Silver is useful against many supernatural or demonic creatures due to it's mystical purity. If he receives what would be a fatal injury to an ordinary human, such as being shot through the heart, with a silver bullet, he will die within a matter of minutes. If he is merely injured by a silver weapon, it will take him much longer to heal than it would from being injured by a weapon composed of conventional material. Category:Characters Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Category:Werewolf Category:Enhanced Category:S.W.O.R.D Category:Howling Commandos Category:Tabber